


Melody of the Sky

by Matsu_Megurine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), それでも世界は美しい | The World Is Still Beautiful
Genre: Alfa!Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Príncipe!Yuuri, Rei!Victor, UA: Fantasia, Yuuri pode controlar o clima, Yuuri sabe cantar, casamento arranjado, realeza
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu_Megurine/pseuds/Matsu_Megurine
Summary: Yuuri, o príncipe do Ducado da Chuva e um dos detentores do poder de chamar a chuva, viaja para o Reino do Sol para casar com o rei Victor por seu país, apesar de sua relutância. Ele logo descobre que o rei, que conquistou o mundo em apenas três anos desde sua subida ao trono, é um enorme babaca!! Então, por razões triviais, ele ordenou que Yuuri chamasse a chuva...?!OuEm que Yuuri é um ômega, mas ignora seu gênero secundário porque ele pode dar tapas na cara do rei alfa mais vezes do que o necessário porque Victor precisa parar de empinar o nariz e eles se apaixonam lentamente enquanto lidam com mais problemas do que realmente precisam.





	1. Chegada no Reino do Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melody of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775334) by [Kagami_Sorako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako). 



> Olá, fãs de YoI!! \o/
> 
> Com essa fic eu ingresso oficialmente o grupo de tradução de YoI (Task Force) XD  
> Aos que estiverem meio perdidos, esta é uma tradução da história de mesmo nome, também postada aqui no AO3, de autoria de Kagami Sorako e autorizada por ela. A mim, valem os créditos apenas pelo processo de tradução e pela divulgação parcial.
> 
> UA de fantasia ♡ amo ♡ não resisto
> 
> Espero que gostem!  
> Sutoruberi kissus~

– Nós podemos ver o porto agora! – Disse o homem de mais de cinquenta anos. Um velho e usado navio se aproximava, mesmo no meio da noite. – Graças a você, príncipe Yuuri, nós chegamos aqui dois dias antes. O que devemos dizer? Eles vão descobrir imediatamente!

Uma voz riu, alegre.

– Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha. A névoa estava muito espessa! E, aliás, eu posso descobrir mais deste país enquanto estiver nele.

Após alguns minutos, eles finalmente adentraram o porto e um rapaz esbelto de cabelos negros saltou para o chão com duas bolsas. Uma nas costas e outra na mão.

– Vocês devem voltar. Mesmo que esse navio seja velho e bem usado, nosso país precisa dele. Eu vou ficar bem sozinho.

O velho protestou:

– Mas príncipe! É perigoso! Nós deveríamos ao menos esperar até amanhã para podermos conduzi-lo aos embaixadores.

O rapaz sorriu.

– Mas se fizermos isso eu não vou aprender nada sobre este país. Não se preocupem comigo. Não é como se eu fosse indefeso.

As mulheres começaram a reclamar. Elas queriam ficar, curtir um pouco e se divertirem. Mas o moreno fez um beicinho.

– Voltem agora mesmo ou eu lanço vocês!

Finalmente eles desistiram e o navio deu meia-volta com despedidas e os melhores desejos e queixas sobre como eles ainda queriam se divertir.

Quando eles já estavam fora de vista, o antigo passageiro suspirou e se virou para dar uma olhada.

– O ar é tão seco. Vai demorar um pouco para eu me acostumar... – Ele murmurou.

Depois de caminhar um pouco, o rapaz percebeu que ele tinha dois grandes problemas. Ele não tinha muito dinheiro. Seu país era pobre e não lhe dera o bastante e ele não esperava que tudo fosse ser tão caro. E o segundo problema era que ele não tinha um lugar para dormir. Todas as pousadas estavam lotadas e o dispensaram.

Então ele continuou a vagar pelas ruas. Com fome e sem ideia do que fazer agora, foi quando dois homens apareceram, oferecendo a ele um lugar.

– Está bem barato no momento! – Um deles, um cara magro de cabelos castanhos disse, sorrindo e batendo as mãos.

– É, nós até temos um desconto especial de 50 por cento e comida quente! – O outro, um cara bem mais rechonchudo com cabelos negros acinzentados, continuou.

O príncipe já se considerava com sorte, quando os sorrisos deles ficaram sinistros.

– Como se existisse algo assim! – Eles exclamaram, derrubando o príncipe, roubando suas bagagens e saindo correndo.

– EI! – Ele gritou. Ele tentou chamar o ar, mas seu estômago rugiu e ele caiu no chão. O moreno não tinha energia o bastante. Sua visão começou a esmaecer. A última coisa de que ele lembrava foram dois pequenos pés perguntando se ele estava bem.

Quando o príncipe acordou, ele estava em uma cama pequena, porém confortável, e a primeira coisa que ele viu foi um par de olhos perguntando se ele estava bem. Bem nesse momento, seu estômago começou a resmungar. Ele estava com muita fome. Uma segunda pessoa entrou no quarto com uma bandeja. Ela usava um longo vestido e tinha o cabelo preso em duas tranças baixas que emolduravam seu rosto. Na bandeja havia um pão e uma tigela de uma sopa grossa e quente.

O príncipe chorou enquanto comia, agradecendo profundamente e comentando como estava bom e como ele estava feliz por encontrar pessoas tão boas nesse país. Depois de comer, os três se sentaram juntos na cama e a garota de vestido vermelho lhe contou como o encontrara caído. A mãe e a filha se apresentaram como Mara e Lily. Ela era a dona de uma pousada pequena.

Elas o abraçaram na cama, um cobertor sobre seus ombros.

– Então, Yuuri, – a mãe perguntou – o que um ômega adorável como você veio fazer em nosso país?

O jovem príncipe respondeu:

– Para falar a verdade, me casar.

Após a palavra “casar”, Lily abriu os ouvidos.

– Sério? Com quem? – Ela perguntou, interessada.

– Eu vou me casar com o seu rei. – Yuuri respondeu e um rubor surgiu em suas bochechas.

O par olhou para ele e ele pôde ver o ângulo de suas bocas se acentuando. Ele suspirou.

– Tá, tá, podem rir. – Ele disse e as duas caíram na risada.

Quando elas se acalmaram, elas perguntaram:

– Sério? Como pode?

Yuuri explicou a elas.

_Yuuri vivia uma vida tranquila no chamado Reino da Chuva. A família real, contudo, recebeu uma dádiva especial. O que eles podiam fazer, bem, eles podiam controlar o clima, chamar a chuva sendo sua especialidade. Apesar de serem pobres, eles eram um país despreocupado com “paz” como seu lema._

_Ao redor do mundo, no entanto, o Reino do Sol tinha conquistado o mundo. Seu rei era chamado o “rei do mundo” por ter vencido incontáveis batalhas e por seu poder ser inigualável. As pessoas lhe deram o nome de “Rei de Gelo” por ele não mostrar piedade com seus inimigos._

_No entanto, esse rei concedeu autonomia ao Reino da Chuva, mas em troca ele lhes disse para lhe enviar um de seus príncipes ou princesas._

_Estes consistiam na aparente herdeira alfa, Katsuki Mari, seu irmão mais novo ômega, Katsuki Yuuri, e suas duas primas mais velhas betas, Katsuki Mina e Katsuki Nia. Eles decidiram disputar um pedra-papel-ou-tesoura sem ressentimentos... Yuuri perdeu. O mais novo, e único ômega, e único homem do grupo perdeu._

_– Não é incrível, Yuuri? – Mina disse. – Você vai ser a esposa do rei do mundo!_

_– É! – Exclamou Nia. – Você vai ser uma celebridade! Uma celebridade, estou dizendo! Que legal! Que incrível!_

_– Eu não quero! Se acham que é tão legal, então vão uma de vocês! – Yuuri reclamou, cruzando os braços e quase chorando._

_– SEM CHANCE! – Todas as três gritaram._

_– É aquele horrível Rei de Gelo, né? – Disse Mina. – Ele não perdoa ninguém que o desafie._

_Nia explicou:_

_– Com a rigidez e frieza de coração dele, ele conquistou o mundo em só três anos de trono._

_Sua irmã Mari continuou:_

_– Ah, e dizem que ele é um mulherengo. O que é o pior. Por isso é impossível para mim. E ele tem dois chifres. E mau-hálito. E é careca._

_– O quê? – Yuuri choramingou. – Ele nem parece humano!_

_– Enfim, – as garotas completaram – nosso futuro depende disso. Aguente firme!_

_E assim elas mandaram o ômega de 17 anos._

– E é por isso que estou aqui. – O rapaz terminou de explicar.

Lily o olhava de olhos arregalados.

– Uau! Então é mesmo verdade! Você é mesmo um príncipe e você realmente veio aqui para casar com o nosso rei!

O rapaz riu.

– Acreditam em mim agora?

Mas Mara olhou para ele preocupada.

– Mas por que está aqui sozinho? Não é perigoso? Quero dizer, você deveria ter ao menos uma escolta, não é? Afinal, você é da realeza.

Mas Yuuri balançou a mão.

– Eu os mandei para casa. Nosso país é muito pobre, então eles precisavam do navio. Além do mais, – um sorriso doce se estendeu por seus lábios e ele arrumou os óculos – eu queria saber como o país era. E isso não seria possível se eu fosse escoltado para toda parte. Eu quero conhecer as pessoas, sabem?

As garotas assentiram. Mara falou:

– Eu entendo, mas o porto é diferente da capital.

– Como assim?

– Aqui, nós temos diferentes tipos de pessoas, de todas as partes do mundo, e a atmosfera é outra coisa. – Ela tentou explicar e Yuuri assentiu.

De repente, houve uma batida na porta e um homem grandalhão entrou no quarto.

– E quanto a ele? – Ele perguntou a Mara. – Conseguir descobrir quem ele é?

Lily pulou da cama.

– Papai! Papai! Você sabia? Ele é um príncipe e está aqui para casar com o rei!

O que parecia ser o pai olhou para a filha e então para Yuuri antes de cair na risada.

Na manhã seguinte, Yuuri decidiu ajudar a doce família até que encontrasse uma forma de ir à capital.

– A cavalo levaria três dias, mas você não vai conseguir isso sozinho. Então temos que esperar uma caravana. Eu espero que não se importe de ficar conosco por enquanto. – A mãe explicou.

– Com certeza que não! – Yuuri se apressou em dizer. – Eu fico muito feliz por me deixarem ficar. E eu vou ajudar como puder. Eu posso cortar lenha e ir pegar água. Só me digam o que eu tenho que fazer!

Com isso, ele ajudou nos afazeres da casa, usando uma camisa velha e um par de calças do pai que couberam nele enquanto suas roupas secavam ao sol.

Yuuri e Lily caminharam de mãos dadas, com Lily mostrando ao príncipe algumas coisas.

– Então realmente não chove aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhando para uma fonte.

– Não. – A garota explicou. – Nós algumas vezes temos tempestades porque vivemos na costa, mas não conhecemos chuva. Mas nós temos água o bastante, se é com isso que está se preocupando. O rei realmente melhorou o sistema de águas!

Quando eles se sentaram juntos em um banco, Lily balançou os pés.

– Ei, Lily. – Yuuri começou. – Que tipo de pessoa é o rei?

A garota olhou para o alto.

– Hmm... Eu não sei, na verdade. Ele foi entronado quando eu era muito nova e conquistou um monte de países e os forçou à submissão. Mas – ela exclamou – ele ajudou muito o nosso país. Nós temos uma vida melhor agora porque ele fortaleceu as ruas e melhorou a ecorogia!

– Quer dizer economia? – Yuuri ajudou. Ela assentiu.

“Não soa nada mal”, o moreno pensou.

Quando eles voltaram para a casa, um grande choque os aguardava. A sala toda estava de pernas pro ar, mesas e cadeiras viradas de cabeça para baixo e tudo no maior caos.

– Quem faria algo assim?! – Yuuri se irritou. – Roubaram alguma coisa?

Lily começou a chorar.

– Não. Nós escondemos as coisas mais importantes, mas mesmo assim!

Quando Yuuri olhou pela janela, ele congelou. Eram os dois ladrões que roubaram suas coisas! E eles também carregavam o tapete da família de Lily!

– Lily, espere aqui! – Yuuri disse e correu para fora da casa.

– Ei, vocês dois! – Ele chamou e os dois se viraram.

– Hã? Não é o bobão que roubamos dois dias atrás? – Disse um deles.

O outro riu.

– É. As coisas dele eram completamente inúteis. Não deu nem para a gente vender.

Yuuri ficou vermelho.

– O quê? São as minhas coisas do casamento! Mas devolvam agora! E as coisas da família de Lily também!

Eles só riram.

– Por que deveríamos? – Disse um deles, puxando uma faca e a apontando para a frente.

Por reflexo, Yuuri levantou a mão e murmurou palavras. De repente, o vento bateu e a arma foi partida em duas. Os ladrões olharam para ela aterrorizados e Yuuri sorriu.

– Eu posso usá-lo. – Ele murmurou. – O ar desse país. Talvez possamos nos dar bem, afinal.

Ele finalmente chamou de novo o ar, jogando longe os dois homens.

Mais tarde naquela noite, a família estava do lado de fora da pousada, Yuuri novamente com suas roupas de viagem e de posse de suas bolsas.

– Você vai mesmo agora? – Mara perguntou, olhando preocupada para o garoto. Ele assentiu.

– Sim. Eu peguei de volta minhas coisas e minhas roupas estão secas. Não vejo por que prolongar ainda mais minha viagem.

– Mas você tem certeza que vai viajar com eles? – O pai apontou com o dedão, para os dois ladrões, que agora estavam acabados, com curativos por toda parte.

O ômega riu.

– Eles aprenderam a lição. – Ele disse, lembrando como ele os repreendeu e os forçou a arrumarem a casa.

Lily perguntou, triste:

– Quando você casar com o rei, quer dizer que não vai mais nos visitar?

O príncipe se abaixou.

– Acha mesmo que eu seria tão cruel? – Ele fez um carinho na cabeça dela. – Eu definitivamente visitarei vocês de novo. Eu quero dormir no seu quarto e ver as suas coisas secretas, okay?

Lily sorriu.

Yuuri abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um tecido branco brilhante.

– Eu queria dar isto ao rei como um presente, mas agora eu decidi que vocês merecem mais.

– Ei, ei. – Disse o pai. – Agora você está nos mimando. Minha filha e minha esposa ajudaram você por bondade. Não precisa dar nada em troca.

– Mas eu quero! – Yuuri exclamou. – Eu queria mostrar a vocês a chuva primeiro, mas eu ainda não me acostumei à atmosfera desse país, então infelizmente eu não posso. Mas eu posso lhes dar isso.

Com isso, ele abriu os braços, o tecido flutuou no ar e ele invocou o vento para parti-lo em vários pedaços menores, que caíram como pétalas.

– Lindo! – Lily disse e seu pai a abraçou.

– Sim. – Ele disse. – É lindo.

– Esse é o nosso mano! – Os ladrões falaram, empolgados.

Um deles disse, estremecendo:

– E é isso que ele vai fazer com a gente se tentarmos algo contra ele.

O outro ficou azul.

– Esse é o nosso mano...

Yuuri deu seu último adeus à família e acenou da carruagem que era conduzida pelos dois até que eles ficassem fora de vista.


	2. Chegada no Castelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caramba, mal postei o primeiro capítulo e pessoas vieram pedir ansiosamente o segundo kk  
> Obrigada por estarem acompanhando! Vamos ver o que vocês acham do rei Victor >.>  
> Boa leitura!

Após alguns dias, Yuuri finalmente chegou na capital. Ele disse adeus a seus companheiros temporários e caminhou até o castelo que ele podia ver à distância. Nos portões, os guardas barraram sua entrada perguntando por que ele estava ali e que negócios tinha a tratar.

— Eu estou aqui para me encontrar com o rei. — O moreno respondeu com sinceridade.

É claro que os guardas não o deixaram entrar, então houve uma discussão e tanto, que chamou a atenção de um certo mordomo. Foi bom para os guardas porque, independente do quão calmo e quieto Yuuri pudesse ser, ele já começava a invocar o ar ao redor de seus dedos.

Um homem na casa dos vinte e de rosto anguloso se aproximou e perguntou o que era aquele tumulto e os guardas responderam.

— Se isso fosse verdade, você devia possuir uma carta com um selo, certo? — Ele perguntou com um olhar frio.

O príncipe ergueu os olhos e começou a pensar. Então ele se lembrou. É claro! A carta com o “convite”! Estava em seu bolso.

Após ele mostra-la a eles, os guardas finalmente se acalmaram e o mordomo, que, o moreno descobriu, tinha o nome de Georgi e era o servo pessoal do rei, o guiou para uma sala onde ele lhe disse que esperasse.

Yuuri sentou-se e suspirou. É claro que ele sabia que era seu dever proteger seu país e, portanto, ele estava disposto a isso, mas isso não o fazia se sentir melhor. Afinal, ele sempre sonhara com um relacionamento romântico.

Depois de ser apresentado, três anos atrás, ele imaginou que encontraria alguém que ele pudesse amar e confiar de verdade, apesar de seus poderes e status, com quem se acomodaria, teria filhos, os criaria com suas melhores características e os ensinaria o que ele soubesse. Ele queria uma vida pacífica e rotineira e ele sempre pensava que talvez nunca precisasse deixar seu país, mesmo que às vezes ele sonhasse em sair e viajar.

Mas ele não queria sair daquele jeito! Ele não queria viajar só para conhecer um rei velho e careca com chifres e mau-hálito!

Merda, tudo aquilo nem era mesmo o problema. Seu maior medo era o rumor de ele ser um mulherengo. Será que um homem ômega era o bastante? Será que ele iria acabar sendo nada além de uma figura representativa enquanto seu futuro marido aproveitava outras mulheres e ômegas e ele era deixado de lado no castelo? Ele não queria aquilo.

O príncipe suspirou. Ele não tinha escolha no fim das contas e ele já tinha decidido que aceitaria seu destino e faria o seu melhor para amar o homem com quem deveria se casar.

Pouco depois, a porta finalmente se abriu e uma empregada o levou por todo o caminho até um amplo e luxuoso salão com um trono. Devia ser a sala do trono.

Foi lhe dito para se ajoelhar diante dele e que ele só deveria erguer a cabeça e olhar para o rei quando ordenado.

O jovem ouviu alguém chegando e se sentando na elegante cadeira. Seria a qualquer momento.

“É só questão de instantes agora até que eu ponha os olhos em meu futuro. Mas não importa o que aconteça, eu tentarei amá-lo com o melhor de mim. Este é o meu dever”, Yuuri pensou quando finalmente lhe foi dito para levantar a cabeça.

Mas o que ele viu ia contra qualquer coisa que ele tivesse imaginado. AO invés de um velho careca e de chifres, ele se deparou com um homem deslumbrante não muito mais velho do que ele. Ele tinha a mais branca pele que Yuuri já vira, seus olhos eram de um azul cristalino como a água de um lago e seus cabelos curtos e prateados pareciam ser macios e lembravam-no da lua à noite. Ele era musculoso, mas mais para o tipo magro e tinha a elegância natural de um dançarino, mas ainda assim radiava o fascínio e o charme de um poderoso alfa. Ele não era nada do que o ômega pensou que ele fosse ser. De fato, em frente a ele se sentava o mais lindo homem que ele já vira. E ele queria casar com ele?!?! É sério?

Quando ele falou, um arrepio suave viajou pela espinha de Yuuri. Ele até tinha uma voz fascinante, macia como veludo.

— Obrigado por viajar uma distância tão longa para me ver, príncipe do Reino da Chuva. Eu sou Victor Nikiforov I. O rei gelado.

Ele sorriu, mas conforme ele pousou os olhos no ômega ele franziu o cenho e se ajoelhou, olhando mais de perto.

— Mesmo que eu tenha dito para enviarem o mais bonito. Eles devem estar caçoando de nós. — Ele afirmou e Yuuri se sentiu como se levasse um tapa. O quê?

— Como eu pensei. Você pensa o mesmo, vossa majestade? — Georgi disse. — Que pena. — O quê?

O quê? Isso é sério?

— Ah, bem. — O rei dispensou-o com a mão e prosseguiu. — Príncipe Yuuri. É verdade que eu convoquei sua família.

O homem de cabelos prateados se levantou de forma a ficar acima do ômega, emitindo seus feromônios para parecer mais poderoso. Yuuri se forçou a se acalmar e olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu ouvi que os membros de sua família têm o poder de controlar o clima, em particular, — ele deu um sorriso — que eles se especializam em chamar a chuva. Eu nunca vi esta coisa chamada de “chuva”.

Victor se ajoelhou e olhou para ele diretamente nos olhos.

— Como o nome sugere, este é o Reino do Sol. Apesar de não termos problemas para conseguir água para irrigação e outras atividades graças às últimas tecnologias, eu me cansei do sol. Faça-o cair, príncipe. — Ele comandou. — Eu desejo a chuva.

Yuuri olhou de volta. Ele não podia acreditar naquele cara. Seu ômega interior se acovardou e gritou para ele obedecê-lo, mas ele já estava há muito acostumado a ignorar seu gênero secundário, então ele se recusou a se acovardar. Esse homem... e seus olhos... faltava algo ali. E algo dentro dele estalou.

— Não só o solo, — ele disse com uma voz plana — você quer controlar os céus também. Está correto?

Antes que ele pudesse se impedir, ele levantou as mãos apertou as bochechas do rei. Com força.

— Está. De. Brincadeira. Comigo?! — A cada palavra ele puxava mais forte as bochechas dele e ficava com mais raiva. — O mundo não é o seu brinquedo, sabia?! Seu pirralho crescido demais! Você mexe com as vidas das pessoas por uma razão dessas?!

Aos fundos, Georgi chamou os guardas e eles puxaram o ômega para longe do rei.

— Soltem-me! — Ele gritou. — Eu não acabei de dar uma lição nele!

— Basta com a selvageria. — Georgi comentou. — Por que não o mandamos de volta ao seu país?

— Esperem. — Victor disse, se abaixando para olhar nos olhos do príncipe. — Você é valente. Por levantar a mão contra alguém como eu. Que tal isso.

E, sem outra explicação, Yuuri foi jogado dentro de uma cela com Victor e Georgi rindo do lado de fora e Victor dando ordens para não lhe trazerem nenhuma comida. Então eles foram embora.

— Ele é sempre assim? — Yuuri perguntou aos guardas depois de um período de silêncio.

— Geralmente. — Um deles respondeu. — Mas suas habilidades como rei são consideráveis.

— Como assim?

— Ele limpou nosso governo de corrupção. Ele suprimiu cada nação que se opunha, uma por uma. Ele é verdadeiramente magnífico.

— Bem, houveram problemas quando ele subiu ao trono. — O outro guarda explicou. — Considerando a idade dele. Ele tinha 16 anos quando se tornou rei e estamos agora há cinco sob o seu reinado. Além de que sua mãe era de uma classe inferior. Ela foi assassinada cinco anos atrás.

— Ah. — Yuuri pensou. — Agora entendo. — Aqueles olhos. Eles não eram os olhos de um jovem adulto.

Mais tarde, quando os guardas adormeceram, Yuuri se sentou encarando as barras da janela, fechando os olhos, concentrado.

— É difícil usar o ar aqui. — O moreno especulou. — Mas só mais um sopro!

O ar finalmente respondeu e cortou as barras de aço da janela.

— Consegui! — Yuuri alegrou-se e rastejou para fora. Ele olhou ao redor e encontrou a sombra do rei em uma das janelas, sentado a uma mesa. O príncipe se apressou para lá e começou a escalar o muro, murmurando palavras numa língua antiga para controlar o ar para que este o pressionasse contra as pedras para impedi-lo de cair. Escalando lentamente, ele finalmente alcançou a janela e, com um último empurrão do vento, ela se abriu e ele se ajoelhou sobre o peitoril.

Infelizmente, sua entrada elegante foi arruinada por sua própria falta de jeito quando ele tentou subir na janela, então ele tropeçou e caiu em cima do rei. Ele segurou seu quadril, mãos pressionadas na mesa com a cabeças de fios prateados no meio.

Yuuri corou. Ops. Não era para isso acontecer.

Victor se endireitou bem depressa.

— Poderia ir agora? — Ele pediu calmamente. — Eu não curto outras pessoas ficando por cima.

Mais sangue correu pelas bochechas do moreno, mas ele se forçou a se acalmar.

— Cale a boca! Eu pensei em fugir silenciosamente, mas eu mudei de ideia. Até que eu lhe dê uma lição, eu não posso ir embora! — Ele disse, e estava prestes a começar um discurso quando ele se inclinou demais e caiu. Para completar, seu estômago rugiu e ele se sentiu ficando sem forças. Ele usara mais poder do que pensara para a escalada.

— O que isso quis dizer? — Victor disse, saboreando um sanduíche que ele comeu bem de frente para ele.

— Seu desgraçado! — O rapaz balbuciou.

— Não deveria estar perto do seu limite? Por que não chama a chuva para mim agora? — Victor pediu, com um sorriso charmoso, mas ao mesmo tempo implicante.

O príncipe se sentou.

— Ei! — Ele disse. — Chamar a chuva não se trata de truques de mágica. Leva tempo e preparo. Afinal, é um ritual sagrado!

— Eu posso preparar os objetos necessários prontamente, se é o que precisa. Não é difícil. — O rei comentou, mas o ômega balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não! Eu não preciso de objetos. — Ele explicou. — Os componentes são “desejo” e “sentimentos sinceros”.

— Desejo e sentimentos sinceros? — Victor perguntou, confuso.

— Sim. O desejo de quem busca e o meu próprio desejo devem estar sincronizados. E, depois, o praticante precisa sentir com sinceridade a beleza do mundo ao seu redor.

Yuuri olhou para Victor nos olhos.

— Se quiser que eu use a minha magia, vai ter que me mostrar primeiro a beleza deste mundo. Conversamos de novo depois disso.

Quando Yuuri finalmente estava deitado em sua cama em seu quarto grande demais e dormiu, ele sonhou. Ele sonhou com uma linda mulher com longos cabelos prateados e um garotinho. Sentados no peitoril da janela, eles conversavam.

— Katya. Que música é essa que está cantarolando? — O menino perguntou.

A mulher parou de cantarolar e respondeu:

— É uma canção que eu aprendi com alguns velhos amigos, muito tempo atrás. Ao que parece, é uma música que chama a chuva do leste.

— O que é chuva?

— Eu não sei. Parece que é quando cai água do céu.

— Você quer ver?

A mulher riu. Era um riso agradável.

— Talvez seja meio seco por aqui. Mas eu estou bem enquanto eu estiver com você, Victor. Minha linda chuva.

Com isso, ela beijou a criança na testa e o mundo ficou branco.


	3. O Príncipe da Chuva

Na manhã seguinte, Yuuri acordou se sentindo desorientado e teve que primeiro lembrar onde ele estava, quando ele se lembrou do sonho. Nesse momento, a porta foi escancarada e um jovem bronzeado de cabelos loiros com uma mecha vermelha entrou.

— Bom dia, meu príncipe! – Ele o saudou entusiasticamente. – Eu sou Kenjirou Minami e de hoje em diante eu serei o seu servo pessoal!

Antes que Yuuri pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele foi puxado da cama.

— Agora, é hora de se vestir!

No trocador, haviam mais duas aias já esperando por eles. Uma delas disse:

— O rei escolheu este traje especialmente para você! Você ficará maravilhoso nele!

A outra completou:

— Sua majestade tem muito bom gosto!

O pobre ômega não as tinha nem cumprimentado quando elas lhe jogaram um elegante traje que consistia em calças negras justas, uma camisa comprida e um elegante cardigã.

Quando Yuuri foi conduzido à sala de jantar, ele pôde ouvir a voz de Georgi pelo outro lado da porta fechada.

— Vossa majestade, qual o propósito de tanto luxo tão cedo da manhã?

— Ele disse que eu tinha que preparar isso se eu quisesse ver a chuva. – O rei explicou. – Céus, se ele queria se banhar em luxo, ele podia ter dito antes.

Yuuri forçou a porta para abri-la e irrompeu salão adentro. Ambos o olharam chocados.

— Você não perdeu o ponto por completo? – Ele se queixou.

— Não grite. Eu tive todo esse trabalho para mostrar isso a você.

— NÃO! – Yuuri gritou. – Você não entendeu uma palavra do que eu lhe disse, não é?!

— O quê? – Perguntou o de cabelos prateados. – Como é diferente disto?

— O quão inimaginável você pode ser? – O ômega suspirou e então olhou ao redor. – Bem, por exemplo...

Quando ele se virou, ele viu que por trás das portas de vidro havia um jardim com lindas rosas japonesas violeta.

— Aquelas rosas! — Ele exclamou alegremente e andou até elas, se ajoelhando e pegando uma daquelas flores em suas mãos sem a machucar. — Que cor inusitada!

— É inusitada assim? — O rei perguntou.

— Não é uma cor que se vê em meu país. As pétalas também são maiores! Ah, sabe, — ele se virou para olhar para o alfa, com um sorriso feliz — essas são as coisas que você deveria estar me mostrando!

— Mas... é só uma flor... não é? O que há de tão incrível nela? — O entendimento lhe faltava por completo no rosto e ele apenas encarou Yuuri, cuja expressão começou a se desmontar.

— Vossa majestade, — Georgi chamou — já é quase a hora da refeição.

— Estou a caminho. — O que foi chamado respondeu e se virou para ir embora. — Vamos. — Ele disse ao jovem príncipe.

— Você... — Yuuri encarou o rei, com os olhos vidrados. — Mesmo tendo conquistado o mundo, você nunca olhou para ele. Que desperdício.

Quando escureceu, Yuuri decidiu fazer uma caminhada e observar as estrelas. Ele se retirou de seu quarto e andou pelo castelo e pelo pátio, subiu a escadaria de uma torre e se inclinou sobre a grade quando chegou ao telhado. Estava frio, então ele esfregou seus braços para se aquecer.

— O começo da primavera é frio, não importa onde se está, hã? — Ele murmurou e olhou para cima, admirando as estrelas. Enquanto fazia isso, ele se lembrou dos eventos do dia e do que disse ao rei. Ele não pôde evitar repetir os acontecimentos de novo e de novo em sua cabeça e tentar analisa-los para talvez descobrir o que era tão diferente.

“Que desperdício”, ele lembrou. “Por quê? Por que eu fui dizer algo assim? Eu deveria só ter deixado para lá. Falar essas coisas...”

Então lembrou dos olhos dele. “Por que eles parecem tão tristes e vazios? ”

“Talvez eu deva tentar ser mais como o seu irmão menor”, ele devaneou.

— Eu me recuso a ter alguém como você como irmão mais novo. Pare de agir como um idiota.

Abismado, o ômega se virou.

— Vossa majestade! O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

— Eu poderia lhe perguntar o mesmo. — O rei rebateu.

O moreno fez um beicinho.

— Eu vim... olhar as estrelas.

— Hm... — O alfa fez, então também olhou para cima.

— O quê? — Yuuri falou. — Vai dizer aquilo de novo? Que são só estrelas?

— Não comece uma briga agora. Elas  _ são _ só estrelas, afinal de contas.

— Mas, bem, eu acho... — O rei continuou, com a voz mais baixa e suave. — Que no passado elas brilhavam um pouco mais forte.

Com isso, o príncipe se virou para olhar para ele, pensativo.

Victor se virou para olhar para ele.

— Ei. — Ele disse. — Você disse que para poder chamar a chuva o praticante precisava sentir de verdade a beleza do mundo, certo? Por que algo assim é necessário?

— Eu preciso arranjar a minha canção. — Yuuri respondeu com sinceridade, olhando para as estrelas. — O conjurador pega inspiração no país, em seu clima e no ambiente, faz os ajustes para a melodia básica e adiciona o ritmo. Por isso que– ATCHIM!

O ômega espirrou e esfregou os braços de novo. Estava ficando frio mesmo. De repente, um manto foi jogado por cima dele.

— O jardim de trás é pequeno, mas há uma estufa e uma lagoa. Não são necessários para mim, mas podem ser necessários para você. — Victor disse e se virou para ir embora.

Yuuri se agarrou ao manto. Era quente, e ele sorriu.

— Não seja preguiçoso. — Ele o chamou. — Venha comigo também!

Victor se virou e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso doce.

— É, talvez amanhã.

Com isso, ele se foi; deixando o jovem príncipe para trás no telhado com um manto por cima dos ombros.

Na manhã seguinte, Yuuri arrastou o rei para fora de seu escritório e o forçou a lhe mostrar o castelo. Eles passaram as horas seguintes nos jardins, correndo e explorando, curtindo seu tempo lá. Isso continuou pelos dias seguintes, nos quais o príncipe iria arrastar o rei para fora e força-lo a lhe mostrar cada pedaço do castelo. Nessas horas, eles pareciam esquecer do mundo ao redor deles e era sempre apenas sobre eles dois. Victor provocava sem parar o ômega e o moreno sempre corava e protestava, balançando os braços que nem uma criancinha. Mas, no final, era tudo com bom humor. Ele também percebeu que calor parecia entrar nos olhos do alfa todo o tempo que ele passava sendo arrastado pelo príncipe.

“Não é tão ruim”, Yuuri pensou, “fazer essa pessoa feliz. Não é ruim mesmo”.

Mas todas as coisas boas chegam ao fim.

Um dia, quando eles estavam sentados no jardim olhando um peixe na lagoa, Yuuri de repente notou algo brilhando nos arbustos atrás deles. Seu corpo reagiu por conta própria, se jogando na frente do rei e levando aquela flecha destinada a Victor, que se afundou em seu braço.

A última coisa que ele viu antes de ficar inconsciente foram os olhos de Victor, como eles lentamente perdiam o calor outra vez.

A próxima vez em que Yuuri acordou, foi vários dias depois do ataque. Foi-lhe dito que ele tivera febre e dormiu todo o tempo de sua recuperação. Quando ele tentou deixar o quarto, foi parado por Minami, que lhe disse para, por favor, deitar e repousar, ele deveria pensar em si mesmo primeiro.

— Aliás, onde está o rei? Eu levei uma flecha por ele, ele deveria ao menos ter a decência de me visitar. — O ômega perguntou e Minami trocou olhares preocupados com a empregada ao lado dele.

— Por causa da tentativa de assassinato, — ele explicou — o país inteiro está em estado de alerta. E não apenas isso. Ele pretende usar isso como uma oportunidade para eliminar os dissidentes. Alguns dos servos já perderam suas posições. Apesar de eles terem sido punidos tendo parte de suas porções de terra confiscadas, dentre outras coisas... Se as coisas continuarem... se ele continuar a manter o pulso firme assim... é inevitável que a sua vida correrá perigo de novo.

O quê? O que ele estava fazendo?

— O que é que ele está fazendo?! — Yuuri guinchou. — Eu preciso ter uma palavrinha com ele! — E tentou se levantar, enquanto o servo tentava empurrá-lo de volta para a cama.

De repente, a porta se abriu.

— Não, você não vai! — Georgi entrou. — Já foi decidido que você será mandado para casa imediatamente. São as ordens do rei.

* * *

 

Mais tarde, na carruagem, Yuuri não conseguia evitar ficar rabugento.

— Você parece estar de mau-humor. — Georgi começou uma conversa.

— É claro que estou! — Yuuri fez uma careta. — Escrever um divórcio assim... Ele está me fazendo de bobo.

Georgi perguntou:

— Eu não entendo. Pensei que não quisesse vir para cá.

O ômega suspirou.

— Só estou bravo. Se ele está em perigo desse jeito, ele deveria só vir pedir a minha ajuda. E, sem nem mostrar a cara, ele simplesmente me manda embora. Ele está fazendo só o que quer!

De repente, o mordomo se curvou.

— Em nome de meu mestre, eu peço desculpas.

Surpreso, o moreno deixou a coluna ereta.

— D-Do que está falando?

— Ele não sabe como procurar alguém — Georgi elaborou — porque seus inimigos são os únicos ao seu redor. Por sua mãe ser de uma classe inferior, ele e a mãe viveram vidas isoladas num canto do palácio. Contudo, apoiando um ao outro, eles continuaram a viver tranquilos.

O ômega se acalmou e processou tudo.

— Depois de sua mãe morrer — o beta continuou — sua majestade começou a prosperar e continuou assim até que tivesse conquistado o mundo. Mas, para mim, isso é apenas um desvio para ele. Uma forma de esconder seu coração ferido.

— Mas há uma coisa que eu descobri. — Ele disse, e Yuuri ergueu o olhar. — A razão para ele mandar você embora é a forma dele de proteger você.

O ômega ruborizou. “O que ele é, uma criança? ” Ele pensou. “Eu não entendo! ”

De súbito, a carruagem parou.

— O que há de errado? — Perguntou o mordomo.

— É terrível! — O cocheiro falou. — Por favor, veja! O palácio está em chamas!

Antes que Yuuri pudesse processar tudo, seu corpo se moveu sozinho e ele disparou de volta para a cidade.

Ele subiu na torre mais alta que pôde encontrar e tentou chegar ao telhado, olhando para o palácio. O moreno pensou ver o rei no telhado de uma das torres do palácio, abaixo dele um fogo ardente, lentamente se esgueirando para onde ele estava. Não demoraria muito para que o alcançasse. Era a imaginação dele que os olhos do alfa se prenderam nos dele?

Yuuri fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Então ele elevou sua voz. Ele chamou o céu e esperou que este fosse responde-lo. Sua voz era tão poderosa que o ar e os corpos de todos que a ouviram estremeceram. De repente, a atmosfera mudou e, de onde ele estava, um nevoeiro estava se levantando, formando uma pesada cortina de nuvens de chuva no céu, se espalhando por sobre a cidade.

Yuuri queria transmitir seus sentimentos e cantou alto e claro. “Ó nuvens, vinde até nós”, ele pensou, enquanto cantava. “Pingos de chuva, descei até nós e mandem embora as chamas e mostrai ao nosso rei sedento como o mundo é belo”.

Gotas d’água caíram sobre o palácio e as pessoas, que olharam chocadas para o céu. Nunca antes elas tinham visto chuva e agora uma torrente caía na terra, apagando até a última das chamas.

Quando a última fagulha foi extinta, Yuuri levantou os braços, cantou as últimas notas e os céus clarearam, as nuvens se dissolvendo como se nunca houvessem existido. O sol brilhou e refletiu algumas das últimas gotas, formando um arco-íris.

O que Yuuri não sabia era que Victor olhava para o arco-íris, escondendo os olhos por trás do braço e balbuciando: “Droga, é tão brilhante”.


End file.
